


Lightning Before the Thunder

by Romansleftshoulderpad



Series: We Could Be Immortals AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by an Imagine Dragons Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romansleftshoulderpad/pseuds/Romansleftshoulderpad
Summary: Virgil practices using his powers.
Series: We Could Be Immortals AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595107
Kudos: 32





	Lightning Before the Thunder

Virgil loved his house. More importantly, he loved the old woods behind his house that he often got to explore. He kept a flashlight in one hand as he walked deeper into the depths of it all, far away from any witnesses. Energy danced on his fingertips, tiny electric sparks as excitement grew within him.

His powers were hard to control, he couldn’t simply summon them or wish hard enough for them to work. He had to _feel._

He thought back to his fight with Logan that first night. _Electricity coursing through his veins. Power. Storms._ He looked down at his free hand and flexed his fingers. _Lightning._

He had also broken more than a few lightbulbs since then.

“Okay Virgil,” he whispered to himself. “You can do this.”

It required a deep sort of concentration. He had to _feel_ \- a million conflicting emotions coursed through his head- but he had to remain calm enough to not start a forest fire. He thought of anger, sparks jumping as his blood boiled. His flashlight flickered on and off.

Energy crawled up his forearm and bubbled around his hand. The energy grew, glowing and pulsating as he went from anger to excitement. “Wicked,” he whispered, admiring the tiny lightning storm.

 _Wonder what a bit of adrenaline would do to this,_ he thought to himself. He took a look at the forest ahead of him and ran. He ran until his legs were cramping and his heart was pounding. Energy sparked to life around him, moving around his arms and legs. He jumped off a rock and landed in a crouch as he brought his fist towards the ground. Thunder roared through the sky as he caught his breath.

“I’m Thor,” he said, his smile wide as laughter bubbled out of him. “I’M THOR! BOW TO YOUR GOD OF THUNDER!” Rain began to pour around him, breathing life into the forest. As he laughed and splashed around, more energy sparked around him. He threw his hands into the sky and watched the electricity scatter into the atmosphere. Nature hugged him as the rain kissed his skin and he soaked in at all.

He jumped back up onto the old rock and screamed into the sky, “I am Virgil Dormir! God of lightning! Hear my cry!” He screamed and let the energy and adrenaline escape him, his heart pounding in his chest as he did so.

Virgil made a habit of coming back to that spot in the forest. He came back almost every day with fruit for the deer and fresh batteries in his flashlight. (He often destroyed the batteries by taking too much of their energy. He considered it a miracle that his flashlight worked at all.)

The forest was his home. He was one with predators; he was one with prey. He was nature and he was Fear.


End file.
